


Stocking Stuffer

by Always_Bottom_Derek



Series: Sweetness and Scars [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always Bottom Derek, Christmas fic, Consensual Humiliation, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Light Verbal-Feminization, M/M, Nudity, Piercings, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Socks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22075057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Always_Bottom_Derek/pseuds/Always_Bottom_Derek
Summary: Moving down the hall John’s heart skipped when he caught the soft reflection of tiny, white lights twinkling on the wall just outside his den. Quietly he made his way over to the den’s open doorway and stopped. He stood awestruck at the scene before him.Derek had set up a tree and was just finishing with the decorations. But while the tree was dressed, he was not.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Sheriff Stilinski
Series: Sweetness and Scars [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1172000
Comments: 7
Kudos: 112





	Stocking Stuffer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Benn_Xavier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benn_Xavier/gifts).



> I know this is a Christmas fic and it's New Year's now. Clearly, Santa is running late this year. 
> 
> For Benn_Xaiver and inspired by a pictured shared with me by IcyCryos.

The lights were off and there was no Camaro in the drive to vy with his squad car for space when John pulled up to his house.

“Shit,” he cursed.

With Stiles off on a family ski trip with his new girlfriend, this was supposed to be his and Derek’s first Christmas Eve together on their own, just the two of them, and honestly, he had been looking forward to it for weeks.

John slammed the gearshift into park and shut off the ignition. “Why do people have to get so goddamn nuts around the holidays?” he huffed as he climbed out of the car.

He should have been home three hours ago but things at the station had been bustling since noon. All their holding cells were full of Christmas shoplifters, drivers who’d downed too much eggnog, and families whose bickering had progressed well past mere words. Not to mention the two exhibitionist Santas. In fact, he would have still been there processing intake files if Jordan hadn’t called Dooley to come in to help out.

_We were supposed to go pick out a tree together…_

Slipping his key in the lock he wondered how long Derek had waited for him before giving up and going back to the preserve. John pushed the door open with a sigh, his mind racing with how he was going to make it up to him.

Stepping over the threshold and out of the dark December chill he was embraced by the cozy warmth of his home. His forehead wrinkled when the crisp scent of pine hit his nose. Moving down the hall John’s heart skipped when he caught the soft reflection of tiny, white lights twinkling on the wall just outside his den. Quietly he made his way over to the den’s open doorway and stopped. He stood awestruck at the scene before him.

Derek had set up a tree and was just finishing with the decorations. But while the tree was dressed, he was not. Standing there completely naked but for a pair of red and white striped knee-high socks, his back to the door, Derek appeared to be contemplating where to hang the tiny gold reindeer he held in his hand.

Stripped of all body hair from the neck down, Derek was a marvel of masculinity even without his fur. The room was dark but for the garlands of lights tucked in the tree’s boughs and their pale twinkling cast a beautiful glow on his smooth skin. Instantly John was transported. Losing himself, he watched the play of shadows caught between the valleys and swells of pumped muscles.

“Hope you don’t mind that I started without you.”

Derek said this without looking around and the Sheriff was reminded, once again, that it was near impossible to go undetected by a partner who had supernatural senses.

“Uh, no. I don’t mind at all,” John answered, although it took him a moment to find his words, too caught up in admiring the flex of Derek’s round ass when he bent to secure the reindeer finally to a low hanging branch.

“Where did that one come from? I don’t remember it.” Stepping up as Derek straightened, John slipped his arms around his waist, feeling the firm ridges of sculpted belly under his palms. As he pulled Derek back into him there was the soft sight of fabric when broad bare shoulders met the rayon puff of his sheriff’s jacket.

“Oh, that’s one of mine.”

Derek’s voice was quiet and his eyes stayed fixed on the tiny deer, swinging itself to settle on its branch. “I managed to save a few from the house after the…” he trailed off. “Anyway, I called Stiles and he told me where you guys kept yours in the garage. I thought it might be nice to see them all together.

“I would have waited longer for you to get home and asked you first but I kind of needed to stay busy.”

John understood all too well how complicated the holidays could be. Hell, he couldn’t bear to think of what this Christmas would look like without Derek now that Stiles had left the nest. And he knew what it meant for both of them - Derek’s tentative integration of his few remaining ornaments into the collection he had amassed over the years with Stiles and Claudia.

“No, I’m glad you did it.” Filled with a simultaneous rush of happiness and ache, John’s voice was raspier than he intended. He cleared his throat and added, “It looks perfect. And so do you.” He pressed a kiss to Derek’s neck. “I like your festive attire. You look like a giant candy cane.”

At the brush of his lips Derek arched his back and ground his plump ass into the crotch of John’s khaki’s.

“Oh? One that’s sweet enough for you to suck on? Cause that was kind of my hope...”

Being fully dressed in his uniform with Derek stripped bare and pressed against him was such a fucking turn on and this combined with the seductiveness of his tone... The Sheriff was hit with momentary dizziness as a fair bit of his blood suddenly surged southward.

“Well, it sure looks like you’ve been good enough to deserve a treat,” John teased as he rubbed the swell of his dick against the shadowed crease of Derek’s ass. “I’m only sorry I wasn’t here to join you earlier.

“Or at least to have had the pleasure of watching you with all your decorating activities,” he murmured, brushing his nose up along Derek’s jawline and nuzzling behind an ear.

He switched from playful to earnest, “I’m really glad you’re still here.”

“As if you could get rid of me that easily,” Derek said before he turned around and set his forearms on broad shoulders. “And don’t grieve too much, because I saved one ornament for you to put up,”

“Oh?” John met Derek’s green gaze and then followed it when it flickered downwards. He barked out a laugh.

Derek’s big dick sported a candy-cane striped sheath that matched his socks. Below this, his balls hung as fat and heavy as Santa’s toy bag. His blushed cockhead poked out from the end of the knitted cock-warmer and his normally upwards curving erection was pulled down by a small wooden soldier hanging from the stout ring of the Prince Albert piercing John had given him for his last birthday.

“It’s a nutcracker,” Derek offered with a chuckle.

“I see that,” John grinned leaning forward for a proper kiss. “And how appropriate. Cause, I’m likely to need to bust a nut sometime soon.”

“Good.” Derek’s tongue followed the words he brushed over John’s lips, “then my plan is working.”

This was all the invitation the Sheriff needed. Cupping Derek’s chiseled jaw, he rubbed a thumb over winter beard and then dove in, ready to finally start their celebration.

They stood there together in soft light and the quiet but despite whatever individual urgency they might have felt, nothing was rushed. For John their shared kisses were glorious, languid, deep, and tongue-filled, each of them taking turns leading, drinking each other in.

His hands moved, unable to resist the temptation of Derek’s bare skin. They traveled from shoulders to arms to waist. The barest curve of Derek’s hips felt perfect under John’s palms but the greatest perfection was a little lower still, the way the meaty globes of his ass filled his grip. And he loved Derek’s response to having his asscheeks kneaded, the low throaty rumblings that buzzed his lips as they kissed.

“You taste like mint and chocolate,” John said when they stopped to take a breath. Derek took hold of his fleece jacket collar and pulled him closer.

“Peppermint hot cocoa,” he whispered into his ear like it was top secret. “Want some?”

“There’s a lot of things on my Christmas list involving you I want right now, but sure.” John pressed a teasing nip to Derek’s neck and thrilled when it made him shiver. “Might as well cross off you serving me hot chocolate bare-ass naked.”

“Can we put the last ornament on the tree first?” Derek’s skin grew hot against his own as he pressed their cheeks together. “I got hard as soon as I heard your car pull onto the block and the weight of this damn nutcracker is making my dick ache.”

John threw his head back and laughed. “Hmmm…” he decided, “not until after I get a picture.” He pulled out his phone to snap a few shots. Derek blushed bright enough it was visible in the dimness but he didn’t protest. Instead, he casually posed. Exhibitionist inclinations betraying him, his cock twitched with excitement and made the nutcracker dance at the end of his dick.

While John thought the little soldier hanging from Derek’s cock was playful and dirty, everything else was downright fucking hard-on inducing. In the photos, Derek’s sleek chest was puffed and his small dark nipples hard and eager-looking. His thick thighs shone in the treelight’s twinkle and the curve of his lush ass was haloed in the glow. Even the opaque sheer of the stockings couldn’t disguise the flex of his tight calf muscles.

John reviewed the snaps before putting his phone away again. In a few pics there was a slight twist at Derek’s narrow waist that highlighted his muscle-plated belly and the deep groove of his Adonis belt. Speaking of Adonis, there was no doubt in John’s mind about this at all - Derek was a god in striped socks.

He stepped back up and grabbed Derek’s sheathed shaft. “You look so good like this I have half a mind to make you wear that little dangle on your dick all evening,” He couldn’t tell if the soft moan Derek uttered in response was in protest at the idea or at the brush of his fingertip over his cockhead’s drooling slit.

“But then again, you’re so messy. Maybe I should save this little guy from drowning.” John flicked the nutcracker and set it swaying.

Derek made another soft moan but his dick didn’t flag at the hurt. It was beautiful the way he bit his bottom lip to stay quiet when John left off the wooden bauble to resume teasing the head of his dick. Always such a heavy leaker, the ornament beneath Derek’s tip glistened with precome already. A string of it hung heavy from the nutcracker’s black, painted-on boots.

“Fuck, I love how wet you get for me, Babe.” Always affected by this kind of talk, Derek’s eyelids fluttered closed and his cock grew even more sloppy. “So responsive.”

Rather than keep going, however, John pinched the thin wire ornament hook and lifted the soldier off. He grinned, finding it was heavier than it looked. A shiny string of fluid sparked bright by the tree's lights followed the motion, connecting the nutcracker to Derek’s stainless steel piercing even as it was pulled away. Blue-gray eyes fixed on this raptly until the strand finally broke.

“Where should he go, do you think?” Scanning the tree John spotted an open bough near the top. He moved over and with a slight stretch installed the nutcracker there. The needles around it shone wet with its drippings.

“You don’t think we should have wiped it off first?”

“Nah,” Gaze shifting back and forth between Derek and the fluid-glazed soldier John grinned. It bowed the branch the same way it had Derek’s dick. “It’ll dry.”

He shot Derek a wink. “His color might look a little cloudy later, I guess, but I kind of like the idea of having your sluttiness on open display through New Year’s. And I know you’ll like the fact our first tree together is scent marked, won’t you?”

The way Derek dropped his head and the shy curve of his lips told John he was right.

“Now, it seems to me, someone said something a minute ago about an aching cock…” Moving back over, he took up the heavy flesh of Derek’s thick, nine-inch rod. “Can’t have that on Christmas Eve, now, can we?”

After all the years he denied himself this, the wonderful weight of another man’s dick in his hand, John reveled in it now. Especially because it was Derek’s. Attention fixed on the movement of his fingers, he stroked Derek’s hard dick, sliding the striped sheathe up and down it. His other hand cupped Derek’s balls. Fat and full they hitched as he fondled them.

“Fuck,” Derek breathed.

Beneath the knit, the inner lining of the cock-sock was silken. John watched this soft fabric pooch out and tickle the outer rim of Derek’s blushed cockhead.

“You like the slide of that, Baby?” his voice was just as silky. “Make you feel all sexy, like when you wear your special, pretty panties for me?”

They weren’t ‘panties’ in the sense of the word John knew from his ‘straight’ days, but satiny-thin, stretchy men’s designer briefs that barely contained Derek’s junk in the front and caught and rode up high between his asscheeks in the back. But one would have thought they were made of all ruffles and sequins the way Derek’s cheeks blushed crimson under his beard at their mention.

John pressed forward then, offering the sort of sweet humiliations he knew brought his lover so much pleasure. “Yeah, you like dressing up, don’t you, Sweetheart? Looking handsome for me... Sheriff Stilinski’s sexy, bottom-bitch.”

Derek’s wide eyes were so expressive, vulnerable, the rawness of his need so plainly displayed. When their gazes locked John’s balls turned to lead and something molten was set loose and slithering in his low-belly.

“And just like that nutcracker, this big, fat dick of yours is just for decoration, isn’t it, Derek?…” It was the sort of question they both loved for him to pose.

Derek’s answer was one syllable uttered in such a way it was caught between a whisper and a growl.

“Yes.”

It was such a beautiful confession and, despite its succinctness, it had taken two years of building trust and careful coaxing to get Derek to the place he could openly admit such a thing. Using his honed observational skills John chose his next words carefully: understanding that the line between lust and self-loathing Derek largely still balanced on was fine.

“You know, I love that about you, Sweetheart.” It reassured them both that Derek could hear the truth in his words. “That nature made you a pure, cum-greedy, round-assed, bottom slut. That just the thought of being fucked will make you hard in an instant and keep you hard for me until I’m ready to play with you.”

Derek’s blush had bled down to color his magnificent chest. John could tell by the way his breath hitched his plump tits that he was already close to coming just by being called out for what he was.

“I love the fact too, that she ensured you’d embrace your place by making your monster cock so sensitive you’d still come like a teenager at almost thirty. All I need to do is touch you...” John left of Derek’s sac where his balls had drawn high and tight and pinched one of Derek’s nipples while the other hand, still on his dick, kept its rhythm.

“Can’t really ever be a top with a cock that pops off in less than a minute once it’s touched, can you now?” He pressed his tongue to the salty skin of Derek’s neck licked up to his lips. Here he whispered over his lover’s stuttered breaths, “But that’s what makes you perfect to me.”

The tremble of Derek’s muscular thighs as he fought against the rising crest of his orgasm was visual poetry and John translated it like a scholar.

“Come on, Baby… Don’t hold back,” he growled. “We both know how much happier you are when you let go and accept the fact you’re a testosterone pumped, thick-muscled bitch with a mancunt made for rough breeding.

“You should have learned by now there’s no shame in submitting to what you are. Or how much you love a fat, hard stud’s stick splitting your pretty pussy open.”

“Damn, John…” Derek dropped his head and uttered these two words like a prayer.

In answer to it, John kissed the side of his mouth. “Your secret’s safe with me that you come hardest not with this big ‘ol dick…” He picked up the speed of his stroke and made sure to twist his wrist every few beats so his palm ground against Derek’s sensitive cockhead. “But when a real alpha’s rod is rubbing that inner clitty of yours all rough - fast, and nasty.”

“Oh fuck… Yes!” Derek cried before crashing their mouths together. He chased feveredly after John’s tongue as the muscles of his stomach danced and his cock pulsed in his grip. He grabbed the Sheriff’s shoulders and held on as his knees threatened to buckle.

John wished he could step outside himself for a minute to view the scene. He bet it was pretty: the Christmas tree behind them; him looking solemn in his uniform; Derek bare and wrecked. It would have made a wonderful first couple’s Christmas card.

Breaking from this little fantasy John pulled the candy-striped sheathe forward to catch Derek’s spend. His own cock was hard as a rock, stirred to steel by Derek’s frantic kisses and the way he continued to tremble against him long after his cock had ceased spitting.

When the last of Derek’s shivers subsided, John carefully stripped the warmer from his lover’s cum-tender dick and pressed the soggy sleeve to Derek’s heaving chest. “Put that away somewhere. I want to enjoy watching you suck your jizz out of that satin later, Baby, after it’s dried.”

John reached up then, weaving fingers still sticky with Derek’s leakings into dark hair, and pulled his head back. “But right now, I think I’ll take you up on that cocoa you offered me earlier.”

Drunk still on the high of his orgasm, Derek’s heavy-lidded eyes drifted closed and he tipped his head back further, showing his submission. John rewarded this with a possessive grunt and a bite on Derek's bared throat that was hard enough to ensure he’d carry it with him into the next room before it faded.

[Picture of Naked Christmas Tree Derek](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/317011261273028991/)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that and that 2020 sucks way less than 2019. (Or if it does suck, hopefully, it's only in the most pleasurable ways.)
> 
> Happy New Year!


End file.
